Night of the Horseman
by Knight's Journey
Summary: Camp Half-Blood is having its first ever Halloween party and even some Roman campers a are getting into the fun. But when an evil spirit from colonial times turns everyone into thier costumes, how will out heroes win.


**(Happy Halloween. This might include hints of Jercy Preco and maybe Frank x Percy . Established Pipper x Annabeth.)**

It was two days to Halloween and this year Chiron and Mr. D had decided to let the campers have a Halloween party. Every camper, of every age was getting ready. The Athena and Hephaestus cabins were doing decorations and a haunted house with classic Halloween scares (Leo wanted to had a real evil robot that shot candy but Annabeth vetoed that idea). The Demeter and Dionysus cabins were growing real giant Venus fly traps. The Ares Cabin were going to dress up as various Halloween villains and monsters to scare the crap out of the campers, except for Clarisse, she was going as a zombie hunter. Even Frank, Hazel and Reyna were coming to help decorate and staying for the party.

Only thing left to do was get costumes. "No Percy." Jason says to the son of Poseidon.

"Come on its perfect for you!" Percy says.

"I am not wearing spandex!" Jason yells.

Percy, Jason, Leo, Hazel, Frank, Nico, Annabeth, Piper and Reyna were in Manhattan shopping for costumes. Percy was trying to get Jason to try on a Super Man costume but Jason wasn't having it.

"Aw…. What about this one?" Percy says holding up a Captain America suit with a shield. "Look! No spandex!"

"Fine." Jason says taking the costume. "What are you going as?" he asks.

"I'm not telling." Percy says with a cheeky smile.

Jason rolled his eyes and went to join the others. Annabeth was trying on a Buffy the Vampire Slayer costume but did look like she liked it, Piper was buying a White Tiger costume, Frank was getting a Robin Hood costume, Hazel was trying on a nurse's costume, Leo had just finished paying for his Iron man suit, Nico had only bought a pair of black horns, stating he was going as a demon, but Reyna was having some trouble choosing between a knight or a ghost.

"Is there anything else we need?" Annabeth asks, deciding a Sabine costume from Star Wars Rebels.

"Chiron wanted us to stop by Hecate's shop on Olympus to get some spider webs and pumpkins." Frank says.

"Hey Percy have you gotten your costume yet?" Leo asks.

"Actually my mom helped me make mine, I just need to pick it up." Percy says.

"So what are you going as Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asks. "And merman?"

"Or a pirate?" Nico suggests.

"No and no." Percy says. He was kind of annoyed that they only guessed things that were related to the ocean. "The only other people who know what I'm going as are Chiron and my mom."

The others sighed, knowing Percy wasn't going to tell them till Halloween night.

"Yeesh, it looks like Halloween threw up in here. " Commented Reyna.

Hecate's shop was filled with all sorts of creepy things, real eyes that really did follow you everywhere, giant cauldrons filled with bubbling liquid, large caskets that looked like they came out of Dracula or Dracula came out of them and pumpkins. Pumpkins everywhere of every size, shape and color.

Nico found a necklace that would look perfect with his costume. He glanced over at Percy who had found a leather necklace with a strange symbol on the charm.

"Ah hello Children." Hecate said coming in from the back. She was dressed as a traditional Halloween witch, with a broom, pointy hat, wand and there was even a black cat following her around. Well more than one, about 10 kittens as well, all black with green eyes.

'Percy-cats.' Nico thought laughing in his head.

"We came to pick some pumpkins and spider webs for Chiron." Hazel says.

"I'll get the webs, you children can pick out any pumpkins you like." Hecate says.

"What about this one?" Percy asked picking up an already carved pumpkin with a creepy face.

"AH! Not that ONE! That's the head of the headless horseman!" Hecate yelled.

Percy dropped it and hid behind Jason.

"But the Headless Horseman is a myth right?" Frank asked.

"Not exactly. Take a seat, this is going to be a long story children." Hecate says.

"It's was a long time ago, when the gods first came to America. Hades was going to set up the path way to the Underworld in the small town of Sleepy Hollow. One say he met a beautiful mortal woman named Elizabeth and fell deeply in love with her. They courted but as soon as Hades left, Elizabeth found out she was pregnant. When the baby came on October 31st and at a quarter to midnight villagers came to burn down her home, accusing her of witch craft. Well they weren't wrong. She was my follower after all but that's not the point. She managed to escape but died soon after. The boy was left to die but was found by an old couple who took care of him. They named him Henry after there son who died of small pox. As Henry grew he began to prank the other towns folk, putting spiders in the hair of women, putting dead snakes in boots or the occasional fart noise in the middle of church. On his birthday he would take a pumpkin, carve a face into it and scare the girl next door, not only a daughter of Demeter but one of my descendants. This went on for years until finally one day when Henry was ridding his horse she cursed him. When the 31st rolled around the curse took effect. Henry put on a pumpkin but soon when he took it off he his real head become the pumpkin. Since then he vowed revenge on all Half-Bloods, turning them into monsters to do his budding. Luckily, years later a son of Athena by the name of Ichabod Crane defeated him and gave me the head so that I would bless his marriage to my daughter. But if the head is ever exposed the light of the moon he will return and take his revenge."

No one said a word for a while.

"So… Only Greek demigods right?" Frank asked. Hazel slapped his arm.

Percy was holding onto Nico and freaking out a little bit. Nico was enjoying it a bit to much and Jason looked jealous and so did Frank.

"So… can we get our stuff please?" Jason asks.

Soon everyone was putting pumpkins in a crate. Frank hid behind a large statue and jumped out at the girls and Percy. They screamed and jumped, causing Percy to bump into the table with the Headless Horseman's head on it and it fell into the crate

It was finally Halloween. Everyone was busy putting decorations up and setting up activities.

"Hey Connor where should we put this creepy one?" Travis asked his twin. He showed him an already carved pumpkin.

"Ooo, put it by the punch bowl." Connor says.

The sun was starting to set and the moon was starting to rise.

"Jason you ready to get Percy?" Annabeth said knocking on the door of the Zeus cabin.

Jason came out in his Captain America costume with a real shield. Annabeth was in her Sabine costume and holding Piper's hand, Frank how ever was wearing a wolf man costume instead of his Robin Hood costume.

"Dude what happened to your costume?" Jason asked as they walked.

"Clarisse found it and burned it." Frank deadpans.

Hazel giggled, she was wearing a cute purple and black witch costume.

They came to the Poseidon Cabin to find it decorated like a sunken ship. Nico, Leo and Reyna were already there. Leo was in his Iron Man suit, Reyna was wearing a knight suit but with ghost make up and Nico was wearing a cloak, black horns, the necklace from the shop and his normal black clothes.

"Hey guys, where's Percy?" Frank asked.

Suddenly something jumped down from the roof and landed right in front of them and hissed, showing it's bright white fangs. Everyone screamed.

"Boo." It says.

"PERCY?!" They screamed.

Percy was wearing a tight red shirt that showed off his abs, causing Nico, Jason to swoon. A black leather jacket, black skinny jeans with silver chains and black boots. His hair was spiked up with gel and his skin was pale all over. Black make up had been applied around his eyes witch were now red instead of there usual sea green.

"Oh Man you should have seen your faces!" Percy laughed.

"That wasn't funny Percy!" Annabeth yelled.

"Yeah you nearly gave us a heart attack! Or in my case an Arc Reactor attack." Leo says.

"Dude where did you even get that?" Frank asked not taking his eyes off of Percy's abs.

"My mom and I made it but the fangs I actually got when we were at Hecate's shop." He says.

Soon the group was heading over to the party. The girls pulled Jason, Frank and Nico over while Percy kept walking with Leo.

"Okay when are you guys going to tell him you like him?" Annabeth asks.

"What do you mean?" Nico asked nervously.

"We all know you three like Percy. It's all over your faces." Piper says.

"I was actually planning on telling him tonight, by the lake." Jason says.

"Well I was going to do it before you." Frank said.

"Not if I ask him first!" Nico yells and runs off.

The girls sigh as the other boys do the same.

The moon finally peaked threw the clouds allowing an eerie feeling spread threw camp. Demigods were playing bobbing for apples, fighting skeletons dressed as various villains (Nico's idea, although he wasn't the one to dress up one as a clown, because that was going to far) and eating sweet treats. Even Mr. D was getting into the fun by telling kids scary (and true) stories. Percy and Leo were drinking punch by the creepy pumpkin when the others caught up to them. Percy was eating mummy fingers with blood (basically pigs in a blanket and ketchup).

Nico got to Percy first and stopped right in front of him.

"Percy will you go on a date with me?!" Nico asks.

"No! Go out with me!" Jason and Frank yell.

"Um… well I guess I have to say.." Percy said but something exploded behind them. Everyone turned to see shadows encasing the pumpkin, slowly forming a body and a black stallion. The shadows formed an old fashioned suit with a red sash and red cape.

"Finally! FINALLY FREE!" A deep voice yelled from the pumpkin.

Everyone grabbed a weapon or a rock and readied themselves. All except Percy who was frozen in terror.

"I want thank you young Demigods. Now I can exact my revenge on those who imprisoned me! Where is Ichabod Crane?!" The horseman yelled.

"Dead." Chiron said walking up to the horseman. "He's been dead for years."

The pumpkin made an sneer. "Ah Chiron, my old mentor, how have you been? Still trying to protect the young I see. " The horse man says. He looked Chiron strait in the eyes. "Teaching them how to kill there superiors?" He said. He looked around and his gaze fell on Percy who hadn't moved an inch. "Hmm, a son of Poseidon eh? Not only a fine knight but perhaps a fine lover to."

"Don't you dare touch him!" Jason yelled. He threw his shield at him and cut his head clean off. But slowly the grew back, causing the horseman to laugh.

"You can't kill what's already dead, Son of Jupiter." He said. "I think you all need to be taught a lesson." He took out his sword and a dark energy shot out, covering the entire camp. "Tonight you shall become what you masquerade as!" He yells.

A jolt of pain washed over every demigod, causing most of them to pass out. When the pain passed Frank tried to take his mask off, only to realize that it had been come his face, he had actually become a werewolf! Reyna had realized she was now see threw and was able to float now. Annabeth hadn't changed much but had the sudden urge to spray paint. Piper felt strength pulse threw her body and the same with Jason. Hazel didn't feel much different and she hadn't changed either, but she did have the smallest urge to pet Frank. Nico felt his new horns while his teeth had sharpened and his tongue had become forked, he heard a ripping noose and saw large leathery wings come out of his back. Leo felt a buzzing sensation in his chest and his costume felt very heavy but light at the same time.

"What did you do to us?!" Frank snarled. He bared his new fangs and growled.

"Was the whole: "Tonight you shall become what you masquerade as" thing to complicated for you to understand? I basically turned you into your costumes." The horseman deadpanned .

"Ow… my head… and my mouth.. What just happened?" Percy said waking up. His skin had paled even more, his eyes glowed red and his fangs looked sharp enough to rip human flesh. "And why do I crave…. Human blood…..?" He asked.

"Ah my new solder and lover has awoken. Now you will do what I command!" Yelled the Headless Horseman as he stabbed Percy right threw the chest from his back. Percy froze and his eyes widened. Soon the sword was pulled out and he fell to his knees.

"Percy!" Jason yelled and ran over to his crush. "Percy? Can you hear me? Answer me!" he yells.

A black aura rapped around Percy from the stab wound, healing it. A dark chucked came from Percy's throat. He suddenly tackled Jason and bared his fangs right next to his neck.

"The Percy you knew is gone. Now he is mine. Get them!" The Horseman yells.

"Yes my master." Percy said.

Jason kicked him off and ran back to the others. "We need to get to safety! Everyone lock your selves in your cabins!" Jason yells.

Campers started running for the cabins, but many were capture by Percy and the Headless Horseman, turning them into slaves.

Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, Nico, Hazel Annabeth and Reyna ran into the Athena cabin and locked the door.

"What the Hades?!" Nico yelled.

"We must have brought that pumpkin with us by accident ! Now what?!" Piper says.

"We need to find a way to defeat him! Start looking at books. There got to be one with information on him!" Annabeth says.

Everyone was looking for books except Reyna, who just phased right threw things. It took about an half an hour but they finally found something. It was the demigod version of the Legend of Sleepy Hollow. It told them how Ichabod stabbed the horseman with his own sword and then decapitated him, tapping his soul inside.

"Okay so that's all we need to do! Lets go!" Jason said.

"Not so Cap. My computers say Percy and Headless already left camp. They're heading to….. wait this can't be right. It says they already in Sleepy Hollow." Leo says.

"How?! And why?!" Piper says.

"Maybe they are doing what Headless said. Getting revenge on those who imprisoned him." Nico said with his arms crossed. "And if he really is my half brother, then he promised shadow traveled there."

Frank know was starting pace. He looked hungry. "Anyone got any meat? Maybe deer or rabbit?" &× asked.

"Frank control yourself, you are not an animal. You are a son of Mars." Hazel says slapping him.

"But I'm hungry!" he whines.

"We really are becoming our costumes. It won't be long till Frank's animal urges take over, or Nico and tries to devour our souls." Reyna says.

"Well we just need to learn how to harness out new skills. " Annabeth says.

Headless was leading his army right to Ichabod home. He knew Chiron was right, that his old nemesis was dead, but he still had descendants. After he whipped them out, no one could stop him.

"Master Percy Jackson is asleep in the carriage." A purple unicorn with wings said to him.

" Good, I want my soldier ready for the massacre. We stop here to gather our strength." Headless said. They stopped and he got off his horse and walked over the carriage where soon to be bride slept. Percy looks peaceful, actually to peaceful. If he didn't know better he would says the son of the sea was dead. His arms were crossed over his chest but he had the slightest smile on his pale face. He opened it and stroked his freezing skin.

"Oh Percy, soon, very soon." He says.

"Master we have an issue. Eight demigods are headed strait for us. Should we attack them?" A hunchback asked.

"No let's invite them for tea. OFCORSE WE SHOULD ATTACK THEM YOU IDIOT! " Headless say. "If I had an actual head I'd have a headache right now." He hissed. "I will go ahead with Percy."

"HROOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"They're already here. Go!" Headless says as he takes off with Percy.

Okay so it wasn't the best plan but it worked, while Frank, Leo, Annabeth and Hazel dealt with the army Piper, Jason, Nico and Reyna followed Headless.

Annabeth was able to make color bombs to blind and disorient them. They didn't want to hurt them since they were still there friends. Leo blasted repulser beams at monsters and anything that could fly. Frank was able to tear apart weapons and machines with is massive claws and super strength. Hazel was casting spells that either turned them to there side or froze them in jello (Yeah it was best she could do on short notice.).

The other four followed Headless to a large Victorian styled house with a blue paint job.

"Rise Percy and bring me the offspring of Ichabod Crane." Headless said.

Percy woke up. Changing into a bat he attempted to enter the house but something sent him flying back. Headless and Percy had forgotten that vampires can't enter a house with out being invited in. Percy hissed at the house.

"Plan B then." Headless said as he took out his sword and cut the door down. There was no one inside and it was eerily quite. "Where are you descendants of Crane?!" He billows.

"Now Jason!" Someone yelled.

Headless was only about to turn his head when Jason's shield cut his head off. Before it could grow back Piper grabbed his sword while Nico used shadows to tie him down.

"It's over Headless! Give us back Percy and turn everyone back!" Piper said forcefully.

"You really think your powers of persuasion will work on me daughter of Aphrodite? You forgotten my most loyal servant." He laughs.

"Actually we didn't." Reyna says pointing at a large glass coffin with Percy inside sound asleep.

"NO!" Headless yells.

"If I may, I know how to fix your friends." A new voice said.

They turned to see a girl with short black hair, purple eyes and pales skin. "May I see the sword please?" she asks.

" Um.. Sure." Piper says giving her the sword.

The girl raised it over her head and cut the horseman in half. Suddenly there was a bright light and a e everyone was aback to normal.

A ghost of an 18 year old boy appeared.

"I'm free?" he says. "Thank you."

The ghost fades away.

"Thanks for your help Mrs….?" Jason says to the girl.

"My name is Emily Crane and you can thank me by GETTING OUT OF MY HOUSE!" she yells.

It was November first and our group of friends were

It was November first and our group of friends were sitting by the lake eating candy from last night. Percy didn't remember anything that happened after he got asked out. Although he did have a craving for a big bloody stake.

"So Percy, have you decided on who you're going on a date with?" Frank asked.

"Actually I'll go on one date with each of you." Percy says ask he eats a min snickers.

"Ah children, there you are. I wanted to ask you how you defeated the Horseman again." Chiron asked coming over.

"Well we wouldn't have if that Emily Crane girl hadn't stepped in." Nico said .

"Emily Crane? But she's been dead for over a hundred years. " Chiron said

The group looked at each other. It couldn't have been her… Could it?

"You had him in your clutches, you could have brought him to me!" A voice said.

"Apologies my lord but it was not the right time. You shall have your prince soon." Emily said to the voice.

"You better hope so."

 **(Okay this is going to be one of many stories with an over arching plot line spanning over many holidays. I hope you have a spooky Halloween. )**


End file.
